All Colors or One
by Golem XIV
Summary: Beast Boy hatches a plan to win Raven over, but as usual with his plans, it backfires. No smut or explicit sex, but definitely M-Rated.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will be a SHORT story, two to three chapters max. Please keep it in mind if following.

I don't know if the idea is original or not. I did a quick search on the site and did not find anything quite like what I am thinking of doing, which frankly surprised me. If someone already has a story with the same plot posted let me know, please.

* * *

 **All Colors or One**

The leopard padded on soundless paws down the gloomy corridor, sniffing the air silently, ears twitching at any sound. It was not used to the role it was in. It was not stalking, it was prey.

As it came to a bend in the hallway, it felt a whiff of its pursuer ahead. It knew it was being hunted, knew it should turn around and run, but the feline instinct for the hunt and the kill was too strong. It risked a look around the corner, only to see its enemy bearing down on it, arm arcing forward, an object flying towards its head.

"Gotcha, grass stain!" Cyborg shouted as he propelled the bunch of dirty socks and underwear, held together only by its own filth and horrible stench, towards the leopard's head peeking around the corner. The head disappeared, the smelly projectile missing it by a fraction of an inch. Cyborg ran towards the corner, picking up the stankball and following Beast Boy down the corridor.

Now transformed into a green ostrich, Beast Boy ran from him, his head turning forward and backward on his sinuous neck, trying both to see where he was going and to make sure the ball of filthy clothing wasn't sailing towards him. He finally saw the stankball appearing from the gloom, Cyborg's image-intensifying eye giving him an advantage in the dark corridor and his superior strength allowing him to throw the ball from a great distance. Beast Boy quickly turned into a chimp and used his long arms to catch it, then morphed into a gorilla and sent the unappealing bundle flying back at Cyborg.

The missile launched, Beast Boy turned into a bobcat and used his night vision to locate Cyborg, noticing that he dodged the projectile and was just picking it up. He bounded down a side hallway lined with doors, Cyborg in hot pursuit. He had already lost track of where he was. As he ran he saw that the hallway ended twenty feet ahead. Cyborg's heavy strides were getting nearer.

"You're mine, greenbean!"

Desperate now, Beast Boy transformed back into himself, palming the opening sensor on the closest door in a fit of exhilarating panic, not bothering to check the name stenciled on the door itself. He rushed in.

He ran almost to the middle of the room when two horrifying realizations brought him to a screeching halt. The first was that the room had no other exits, and Cyborg was already almost at the door. He was trapped. But it was the second one that made his blood run cold and made him shiver in fear.

The room was Raven's.

He was frozen to the spot, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, turning back and forth, trying to find a way out. Cyborg's massive bulk was silhouetted in the door frame, heightening his fear, but it was the sight of the fragile girl, floating in lotus position, just a few feet away from him that gripped his heart and mind with a cold, unreasoning terror. Raven slowly opened her eyes from her meditation to see what was going on. Cyborg shouted an "A-ha!" and threw the stankball at Beast Boy. Time started flowing like molasses.

As his body transformed with agonizing slowness into a small lizard, the ball of stinky underclothing floated over his head and continued towards Raven. It missed her face by less than an inch. Beast Boy started breathing again, time started flowing normally. He quickly turned back into his own form and allowed himself one thought.

 _We may still live through this night._

The ball sailed beside Raven, whose eyes were just starting to blaze white, and struck full force on the night table behind her. A curiously shaped hand mirror was thrown off the table to hit the wall and fall right beneath the hovering girl. A maelstrom of light erupted from it, engulfing Raven in a blinding white vortex. She disappeared.

 _Then again, we may not._

"Dude…" Cyborg said in an awed voice. "Did we just… disappear Raven?"

"Hey, none of that 'we' stuff, Chrome Dome! You were the one that threw the ball without looking!"

"And you were the one to run into her room!"

As they glared at each other, a commotion on the floor caught their attention. Another vortex of light appeared, spinning in a multicolored tornado above the mirror. As they both gaped at the spectacle, the vortex resolved itself into several Ravens, each wearing a cloak of a different color.

"Aw, crud!" Cyborg moaned. "Not the emoticlones again!"

As they stared, paralyzed by the realization of what they've done, Red Raven bore down on them, her four eyes blazing with red hellfire.

"You idiots again? The only reason I will let you live is because you have set me free!"

A huge, disembodied black hand slapped them out of her way. As they flew and smashed into the wall, she floated out of the room, created a portal and disappeared.

Pink Raven giggled. "I'm free!" as she also created a portal and vanished. Orange just belched loudly, picked her nose and fell on the bed, snoring.

Beast Boy picked himself up as the rest of the Ravens disappeared one by one. As he stood, checking himself for broken bones and cracked skull, he heard a sultry whisper in his ear.

"Hey, handsome, wanna play 'mistress and slave'?"

He quickly turned around, just to see two enormous, violet eyes staring at him hungrily. As he opened his mouth to protest, Purple closed it with her own.

Cyborg was getting to his feet, noticing what was happening to Beast Boy.

"Ewww, gross!" he commented, looking around. Besides Purple, he could see only one other Raven left in the room, her yellow cloak gathered around her, large magnification glasses giving her an insect-like look. He walked over to her.

"You're Wisdom, right?"

She nodded. "You did it again, you cretins. Luckily, I – we realized this was going to happen sooner or later. You'd better help me – us fix this. Get that wooden box from the nightstand while I find the spellbook."

Cyborg quickly grabbed the box, placed it on the table and opened it. Several colored crystals were placed inside on a velvet cushion.

"The crystals correspond to each one of me – us" Yellow said from behind Cyborg, startling him. "You must hold each crystal in your hand and chant the mantra. Once all crystals are filled, just put them all back and chant the mantra over the closed box."

"OK, that sounds simple enough. Who do I start with?"

"I would recommend Red, she's got the most potential for mischief."

Cyborg looked around the room, noticing that Purple had already overpowered Beast Boy.

"I think I'll start with Purple and give BB a chance to breathe."

Yellow shrugged, then quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Cyborg. "Here's the mantra, just in case you screw up and send me back before I can help you further."

Cyborg took the piece of paper, grabbed the purple crystal from the box and tried to read the convoluted words.

 _Aldruon… Metrion Enlenthranel… Azarath Vosolen… Lirus-nor Zinthos!_

A small purple vortex appeared to form over the crystal, extending to where Purple Raven was still interfering in Beast Boy's efforts to breathe, absorbing her in, leaving the crystal softly glowing.

"That seemed to work!" Cyborg said, placing the glowing crystal into the box. "Time for Red. But don't we need to find her first?"

Yellow shook her head. "I – we realized it was difficult to run around looking for pieces of me – us so I – we made the spell work over any distance and regardless of obstacles. Just take the red crystal and speak the mantra and it should work."

As she spoke, Beast Boy approached them, still recovering from his dazed state, listening to their conversation.

Cyborg held the red crystal aloft and spoke the mantra haltingly. A red whirlpool extended from the crystal, disappearing through the ceiling, soon to return back. The red crystal was now also softly glowing.

"Another one down! This is a lot easier than before!"

Beast Boy stared at Cyborg, fascinated, as the metal man summoned in turn Pink, Grey, Green and Orange into their respective crystals.

Cyborg lifted the final, yellow crystal and looked at Yellow Raven quizzically. She nodded her head. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

Suddenly Beast Boy interrupted them. "Hey, just one second! Hold on a moment, Cy, willya?"

He turned to Yellow and asked "So what if I chant the mantra backwards?"

"Obviously, the appropriate facet of myself – ourselves would be removed from the whole and appear, depending on the crystal you hold at the time. But I don't see why you would want to do something like that."

Beast Boy put on his best innocent face and said "No, nothing, just wondering!"

Yellow frowned, then turned to Cyborg. "Well?" she asked.

Cyborg lifted the crystal again and chanted the mantra. Yellow disappeared into the crystal. Cyborg placed the last crystal into the box and closed it.

"Let's get Raven back."

"Uh… dude… You sure we want to do that?"

Cyborg frowned at Beast Boy. "We screwed up. We have to face the consequences."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "I know. I'm just a bit scared of what Raven will do to us."

"How bad can it be?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember when…?"

"Ow. Yeah. You're right."

"Or that other time…"

"Ouch!"

"And let's not forget…"

"Yeah, I know, grass stain! But we have to get Raven back!"

"I guess you're right."

Cyborg sighed and placed his hands on the box. The paper fell from his hand to the floor. Beast Boy quickly bent and picked it up, stuffing it in his pocket.

Cyborg chanted the mantra, by now already knowing it by heart, not missing the scribbled paper. The box glowed briefly. Both looked at it, puzzled.

"Did it work?"

"It did!" a cold voice spoke behind them.

They both whirled around to see Raven standing there, scowling, eyes smoldering.

Beast Boy tried to stammer out an apology. "Heh… Hi, Rae! We were… playing Stankball, and…"

"I see" Raven said, the menace in those two words freezing Beast Boy's tongue in his mouth. She looked beside them at something at the far end of the room. Cyborg followed her gaze and realized the danger they were in.

"Oh, _crud!_ Run, greenbean, run for your life!" he shouted as he reached the door in two giant strides of his metallic legs. A green cheetah zipped quickly behind him. The stankball, enveloped in a black nimbus, followed them relentlessly at an incredible speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

As I write this, it is raining outside. Probably under the influence of such a dreary day, the lighthearted story that I envisioned first is getting darker around the edges. I apologize to everyone that expected a funny romp, but I will not change anything.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed wisely to avoid Raven the next couple of days. It suited Beast Boy fine, because every time he looked at Raven he was reminded both of the bliss he felt when Purple kissed him as well as the fear that gripped him when he looked in her eyes and saw the primal hunger shining in them. But as the days went by, the memory of the ecstasy increased while the fear diminished into just a slight apprehension.

He finally gave in, tossing aside all his misgivings and the warnings of his conscience with an ease born of long years of practice. But he would have to play this one carefully. Uncharacteristically for him, Beast Boy started to plan Operation "Crystal Retrieval" in earnest.

It would have been easy to wait, morphed into a fly or an ant, until Raven left her room and then sneak in and grab the crystal. But she might be able to feel him waiting outside and that would lead to uncomfortable, maybe even dangerous questioning. He would have to be prepared and pounce on the occasion as it presented itself.

As it were, the opportunity was upon him quickly. The very next day Starfire pleaded, begged and whined at Raven to go with her to the 'mall of shopping', ignoring all of Raven's refusals that went from friendly to angry to downright rude, until Raven was forced to admit defeat and follow the bubbly Tamaranian for an afternoon of girl bonding.

He entered into her room, the tiny green ant finding enough space in the tiniest of cracks and imperfections to crawl though. There were few doors that could keep Beast Boy out.

He quickly located the box. Opening it, he gazed at the multicolored crystals. Again, the small voice in his head urged him to abandon his mad scheme, warned him that he was courting disaster, admonished him for being childish. Again, he effortlessly dismissed it, grabbed the purple crystal and returned the box to its resting place.

Back in his room, heart pounding heavily in his chest, he could barely contain his exultation. He forced himself to relax, it was not yet time. He looked around his room. It startled him to suddenly realize that the comfortable untidiness of the room – however welcome to him – was definitely not appropriate as a stage for what he was planning. He sprung up and in a flurry of nervous activity tried to bring a semblance of order to the chaos around him.

"Nice and neat!" he said to himself, satisfied, as he ignored the annoying voice in his head that insisted that only _he_ could call the end result 'neat'. All the odds and ends that were littered on the floor were now piled up in several stacks in one corner of the room, masterfully camouflaged with none-too-clean blankets thrown over them.

He then proceeded to carefully transcribe the scribbled paper in reverse order. He took great pains to do it letter by letter, checking it several times, making sure he had it right. He didn't want any nasty surprises.

The last thing to do was to practice the mantra so that he could say it without stammering when the time came. He read the strange words on his transcription, mouthing them soundlessly as he did so.

 _Lirus-nor Zinthos… Azarath Vosolen…_

He started, suddenly aware that he almost blew it. The crystal was in his pocket and his hand was playing with it while he practiced. Had he not caught himself in time he would have released the magic too soon, probably with dire consequences.

He cursed himself for his carelessness and took the crystal out of his pocket, placing it in a drawer. He then resumed his practice, finally certain that everything was under control. After a while he was satisfied that he was completely ready. The only thing to do was to wait for the right moment.

* * *

It was a bit after midnight when Beast Boy decided it was time to go ahead with his plan. He took the crystal from the drawer, his hand trembling slightly. He forced himself to calm down.

He dismissed the final appeal of his conscience. Holding the crystal aloft, he spoke the words. A purple vortex sailed silently from the crystal and disappeared through the wall in the direction of Raven's room. A few seconds later it returned, expanded and finally collapsed into the form of Purple Raven standing in front of him.

It may have been because of the lighting, but Beast Boy had the impression that Purple's cape was darker than before. He was not able to ponder it for long, because she was already approaching him, purring.

"It's you, handsome… You wanted to go on from where we left off?"

She was already beside him. He could smell her scent, feel the heat of her body. He opened his arms to embrace her, but suddenly he was pushed down onto the bed. Surprised, he lost his balance and fell heavily, avoiding injury only because he ended up on the mattress and not on the floor. He looked at her and saw her eyes smoldering with undisguised hunger. A twinge of fear ran through him.

She lifted her hands and tendrils of black energy shot forward, pinning his arms and legs to the corners of the bed. She floated closer, her voice husky.

"We were playing 'mistress and slave', weren't we? I will be the mistress, you will be the slave. You will have to do everything I say, or else I will punish you."

A whip made of black magical substance extended from her right hand.

"Or maybe I'll punish you first, just in case" her voice purred.

The twinge of fear grew in him. He didn't understand what was going on, but he did realize he made a big mistake. The tip of the whip approached him slowly, twitching like a snake's tongue.

"First we'll have to make you more presentable" she whispered, as the tip of the whip coiled around the tab of his uniform's zipper and pulled it down in one swift motion. His fear was turning into terror.

She felt his fear and her eyes glowed with satisfaction. "Yes. I am your mistress. You will fear me."

The whip coiled back, arced through the air. As it was coming down, Beast Boy instinctively morphed into a hummingbird, freeing himself from her magical restraints, and flew out of the room at full speed.

She watched him escape, her eyes pools of purple fire. "I love it when he plays hard to get" she said throatily and floated after him.

* * *

Beast Boy switched to his original form, his mind numb with fear and confusion. The only coherent thought he had was to find Cyborg. He could fix it. He _had_ to fix it.

"Cybooooorg! Heeeelp!"

Robin jumped to his feet, instantly awake, opening the door to his room, stepping outside to see what the commotion was. He was just about to run after Beast Boy when he felt two arms embracing him from behind.

"You don't look bad at all" he heard a sultry voice behind him. He twisted around in the embracing arms that were holding him ever closer and found himself staring into Purple's eyes. "Maybe I can play with you a little bit first, hmmm?"

Confused, Robin offered no resistance as Purple pushed him into his room and towards his bed. He felt her hands search his body and suddenly reddened, his body reacting to primal instincts.

"Raven? What are you… aaah!"

"Hmmmm" she purred. "It seems your friend down there is happy to see me". She chuckled lustily as her hands continued playing all over him.

Robin tried to make sense of what was going on. He realized what was happening, but could not understand why.

As her fingers probed, he gasped. "Raven, stop, please! Starfire…"

"You want a threesome?" she said, her eyes devouring him. "Such a naughty boy you are!"

An idea fought its way through his confused mind. A way out. "Yes, yes, but I need… I have to get… protection, you know?"

"Mmmmhmmm" she hummed as she kissed his throat. He disentangled himself from her embrace and said "I'll be back in a moment!" as he ran from his room.

* * *

Purple stood there for a few moments, then decided that she could have some entertainment elsewhere while she waited. She created a portal and stepped through into Starfire's room.

Starfire was awake, but still in her bed. She was just about to get up and go see what all the ruckus was about when she saw Purple Raven step out of the portal.

"Friend Raven! What is going on? Why are you paying me the visit?"

"Because I want you" Purple replied, floating to Starfire's bed and sitting on it.

"I will be glad to be of the assistance" Starfire replied, slightly confused. "But it is late at night and we have the happenings going on outside."

"Don't worry about outside. This is just between you and me" Purple said in a husky voice. Her hand played with Starfire's locks. "You have gorgeous hair."

"Do you really think so?" Starfire asked, blushing. "But in a previous instance you said –"

Purple's lips were close to Starfire's ear as she whispered. "I love it, Koriand'r."

Starfire turned her head around and looked into Purple's smoldering eyes. "You never called me with my name before, friend Raven. And why are you looking at me with the expression –"

Purple's lips approached Starfire's. The alien girl was confused, not understanding what her friend was trying to do. The door of her room opened, revealing the three boys clustered in front of it.

"Raven, wait!" Robin shouted. Purple turned her head and looked at him. "I knew you were partial to a threesome, sugar. Come join us."

Cyborg lifted his hand, holding the purple crystal. He chanted the mantra. Purple disappeared in the vortex and the crystal glowed softly.

"Will someone explain to me the significance of friend Raven's actions?" Starfire asked, desperately trying to understand.

"Later, Star. First things first." He took the crystal from Cyborg and gave it to Beast Boy.

"Go. Return it to her and explain what you did. And apologize."

For once, Beast Boy did not complain. He took the crystal and walked, his heart heavy, towards Raven's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. The door shone with black magical light for a moment and opened. He walked in hesitantly.

"Raven… I have to return the crystal that I took – stole from you" he corrected himself. "I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

She was levitating in lotus position, her hood up, her eyes closed.

"Why did you meddle in things you know nothing about?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

He looked at the floor. His mouth opened but he was unable to get a single word past his constricted throat.

"Do you have any idea of what you did?" she asked again. Beast Boy was only able to shake his head.

"You didn't reverse the order of the mantra properly. You didn't summon Passion. You summoned Lust."

He lifted his head, looking at her.

She opened her eyes and removed her hood. Her violet eyes were clouded and red-rimmed. The realization that she had been crying hit him like a burning knife in the gut.

"You have taken my deepest, most primal instincts and you hung them there for everyone to see." Her eyes blazed white as she spoke. "You released a part of me that went and tried to _rut_ with everyone it saw. Was it fun? Did you enjoy it?"

Tears were streaming freely from his eyes. He couldn't speak, just shake his head.

Her eyes still blazing, she approached him. "Can you tell me how can I forget the humiliation? Can you tell me how can I show my face to my friends now?"

Her words hurt him so hard that he finally managed to whisper "I just wanted to be with you."

The white fire left her eyes, only to be replaced with tears. She floated in front of him. "And you couldn't find a better way of achieving it?"

He stared at the floor again.

She stretched her legs to the floor, releasing the levitation.

"Look at me" she told him.

He lifted his gaze again, staring mesmerized into her tearful eyes.

"All that I could handle. I could live with someone stealing my property, plotting outlandish plans. I could even live with the shame that this brought on me. Do you know what I can't live with?"

He couldn't speak, couldn't tear his eyes from her. He just shook his head.

"That it was you. Of all the people in the world, it had to be you. Nobody could hurt me so much. Nobody could shame me so much."

He couldn't believe words could hurt so. As realization of what she said dawned on him, he felt them like physical blows. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. He could only stand there, fighting down the tremors that shook his body.

There was a knock at the door. Raven turned her back to the door, wiping her eyes and saying "Come in."

The door opened and the other three Titans filed in. They looked at Beast Boy, so miserable he barely noticed them. Robin cleared his throat.

"Raven, we…"

Raven spoke over her shoulder, not turning her head.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I will leave tomorrow. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"I'm sorry, Robin, but what happened is so shameful that I can't bear to be here any more. Please don't waste your time trying to convince me otherwise."

"Why is it shameful? Was it shameful when Red was unleashed? Was it shameful to see Orange doing what she does?"

"Stop it!" she cried, whirling to face him, her eyes burning white. "You all know that was _me_ there!"

"No, it wasn't. It was part of you. You are more than just Rage, or Wisdom, or Sloth, or Lust. You are more than all of them together. You are our friend."

"And that is why I can't face you any more, can't you understand?" she cried, turning her back on them again.

"No, I can't" Robin said, approaching her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "So we saw a hidden part of you. A very human part of you. A part we all carry inside."

She turned to face him again, angry at his refusal to understand. "But none of you went around the tower… _doing_ … what I did!"

"Thank God for that. Can you imagine what it would be like?"

For all her anguish, Raven almost laughed at that one. She then buried her face in Robin's chest and started sobbing.

The light bulbs shattered, enveloping the room in darkness; loose items around the room moved, tinkling; books shook in their bookcases, several falling to the ground. Starfire flitted over to the window and opened the drapes, letting the early dawn light filter in.

Robin stroked Raven's hair until she calmed down. Starfire and Cyborg walked over to where they were. Cyborg sent a meaningful frown at Beast Boy. For all his misery, Beast Boy understood and also approached.

"Group hug!" shouted Starfire, always happy to share her joy. They all stood around Raven, hugging her. She felt their feelings flow into her. There was not a hint of reproach, not a shadow of shame. Only concern, love and friendship. She took a deep, shuddering breath, calm washing over her. Collecting herself, she fought out of their embrace.

"That was enough hugging for quite some time" she said. They all smiled, recognizing that her old self was reestablishing itself. "I need to meditate. Could you leave me alone for a while? I'll be fine, I promise."

Robin nodded and gestured to the others towards the door. As they slowly left, Raven called out.

"Beast Boy, please stay a few more minutes."

Cyborg paused at the door, a worried frown on his face. Raven gave him a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Cy. I won't damage him… much."

Cyborg grinned knowingly and left, closing the door.

Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"Come here, Garfield."

He approached, his eyes cast down.

"Look at me" she said. He lifted his gaze and looked into her luminous, violet eyes.

"I realize all this is partly my fault", she said, taking his hand and making him sit down beside her. She put her other hand on his cheek, still wet with his tears.

"I did not reveal my feelings even to myself, always trying to suppress them, to run away from them. But now they're out in the open. And so are yours."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His arms went around her without conscious thought. He lost himself in the kiss.

After what seemed to him both ages and mere moments, they parted, looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly Raven got up and rose to levitate in lotus position.

"Now leave me to meditate. The next time you try to catch my attention, try to do it in a more conventional way, with flowers or something similar. Go."

Beast Boy stumbled out of her room, dazed, confused and happier than he ever was in his life.

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it. As I said in my profile, I am not a fan of BBxRae, but I wanted to see if I could write a good story about it anyway, so please tell me what you think. I may write more if I see this one is appreciated :-)


End file.
